My Magical Neighbor
by NebulaHeroine
Summary: In a world where being a rude brat is considered vastly attractive, Law constantly has to brush off suitors. Things get worse when two princes propose to him and to avoid marrying them, he ends up living in the human world. Meanwhile, Smoker gets the weirdest, yet most attractive, neighbor ever. /Modern AU with witches and wizards! Crack fic - Everyone x Law - Details inside!/


**Hello~!**

 **This is a short prologue for a fic I will be writing for fun! It will literally be EveryonexLaw so expect to see Law with a lot of people, fufu!**

 **The main pairings will be: CoraLaw, DofLaw, KidLaw, SmoLaw, LuLaw (in no specific order) and I will put a POLL on my profile, where you guys can vote for who you want Law to end up with, haha! (If anyone reads this, I mean...) This poll will be open the whole time I'm writing this fic and you will still see Law with all of the people I listed above (+ a few others).**

 **To clear out a few things about wiches/wizards in this fic: they are all pansexual or asexual. (Some are demisexual). And they are able to have children with people of the same sex, due to magic and stuff. Some of them are shape-shifters and stuff, but I guess I'll come to that later.**

 **Also, this fic will be updated very slowly and will be mostly crack. In case anyone will read this, I ask for patience.**

 **I think that is all? I hope so...**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

The fact that he even had gotten invited to the royal ball of Dressrosa was ridiculous. Why had he been invited in first place? He was nothing but a normal wizard. He could admit that he perhaps was very skilled when it came to healing and had gained a very good reputation lately but come on, a fucking _royal ball._

Not only was it the most pretentious event ever, but also the most boring event ever. The food they served was overly fancy and the music they played was from another century. Everyone danced slowly while the royal fairies flew around and served everyone beverages. Stupid fairies had tried to serve him snake blood for the fourth time already, even if he had said he didn't want any every time.

Law had spent the whole royal ball sitting on the same chair, pouting over the fact that he had been dragged there. Bepo had insisted that he would go and he had eventually given in. Now he regretted his choice deeply though. Of course, he had spent a few minutes in the beginning to introduce himself to a few other wizards and witches, but now he had gotten enough and wanted home.

Why did the stupid princes of Dressrosa even need a stupidly pretentious ball? Law had heard that the two brothers had hoped to find someone to marry, but didn't understand why such a posh and annoying ball had to be arranged for something as simple as that. Personally, Law had not seen either of the princes yet and wondered why his friends had been so jealous of him when he had been invited. There was nothing special about this idiotic event.

§

When Doflamingo laid his eyes upon the pouting, grumpy, bratty-looking guy, he immediately fell in love. Oh yes, he'd tap _that_ anytime. It was even more attractive and arousing when the dark-haired beauty rudely flipped the fairies off when they tried to offer him something. And when someone tried to approach him, he sent them nasty glares.

After noticing his presence, Doflamingo spent an hour observing him from distance. The brat just sat there, on the same chair, all the time and pouted at everything. It was obvious that his behavior wasn't just attracting Doflamingo – there were several others who had their eyes on him. But Doflamingo had an enormous advantage by being a crown prince.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked the grumpy wizard after spending a good while just looking at him.

"Do I look like I dance?" the reply came angrily and Doflamingo felt how he became even more captivated and attracted. How could anyone be this perfect? This man was acting like an ancient dragon or fairy.

"Fufu, I can lead you", he offered, his hand still waiting for the younger one's hand. By now, people had stopped dancing and stared at the scene. _The crown prince was asking someone to dance with him and the person in question was refusing._

"No thanks", once again, the reply came aggressively, as if the words were sharp knives. It was obvious that the young wizard only wanted to shake Doflamingo off, but that only turned him on even more. "I hate dancing."

"Oh, but I can come up with something more interesting for us to do if you want to", Doflamingo took the young wizard's hand and kissed it seductively. The way the dark-haired man pulled his hand away and glared at the crown prince made anyone lose their senses. Was he purposefully turning everyone on?

"Just leave me alone. This party sucks enough as it is and I don't want some creepy weirdos stalking me."

 _Oh my god. Creepy weirdo._

"Please. Can you call me that again?"

"What? Creepy weirdo? Stalker? Disgusting seaweed?"

 _Oh, this man is perfect. I have to tell father that I have found someone I want to marry._

"Wait here, I will be right back with a small surprise", Doflamingo smirked and hurried to his parents to tell them the news.

§

The young, grumpy wizard was way too adorable to be true. Rocinante had tried to give him shy glances all evening, but the wizard hadn't noticed them and had just sat on the same chair all the time.

It was unbelievable. How could anyone be like that? Was that really his personality? He was perfect – absolutely perfect. Rocinante had never seen any wizard like that. Of course, he had seen some bratty ones and some grumpy ones but he had rarely seen a combination of asocial, grumpy, rude and bratty. He was a dream guy.

That was why Rocinante immediately approached him when Doflamingo had finished chatting with him. Doflamingo had always gotten what he wanted and this time Rocinante would make sure he'd get what _he_ wanted instead. And right now he wanted that perfect angel.

"Can I interest you in stardust champagne?" Rocinante smiled charmingly and tried to give the young, dark-haired wizard a glass of champagne. He had noticed how the other man had refused to drink snake blood and had decided that stardust would be a better drink.

"What is this? It's weird and glittery, like unicorn poop", the wizard mumbled partly for himself, partly for everyone else to hear. Once again, people stared at the tanned wizard with huge eyes.

"It is stardust champagne", Rocinante repeated. "I figured you would get thirsty since you haven't drunk anything this evening."

"Thanks, I guess", sipping on the drink grudgingly, the young wizard furrowed his eyebrows "I guess it is…acceptable." He blushed faintly and refused to look at Rocinante.

 _What personality!_

"I heard you are a very skilled healer", Rocinante said, smiling kindly at the younger man. Father had told him that the guy was good at healing spells but hadn't been able to remember his name. Therefore, the young prince desperately wanted to know what the beauty before him was called.

"Yea, whatever", taking another sip from the drink, the young wizard rolled his eyes at Rocinante's attempt to start a conversation.

"But I never caught your name", talking with a hopeful tone, Rocinante hoped that the young wizard would catch the drift. Instead he just continued sipping on his drink until Rocinante directly asked him what his name was.

"Trafalgar Law. Seriously, what's wrong with you? Can't you see that I'm trying to gracefully leave this stupid party soon? I can't do that in the middle of a conversation", the wizard called Law replied, as annoyed as ever.

 _Trafalgar Law… I have to tell father that I have met my soulmate! We have to start planning the wedding!_

"I see. But could you wait just a few more minutes? I will be right back with a small, well, surprise", Rocinante smiled in his usual gentle manner and hurriedly walked to his parents.

§

"I ask for silence!" the king suddenly said as he waved his hands, making every glass in the castle clink in order to catch everyone's attention. The music died out and the witches and wizards that had been dancing stopped.

By now, the guys who had asked Law to wait for a couple of minutes had made him wait a bit too long. He had just been on his way home when the king started to speak and Law decided to stay for a while more, only to hear what the king had to say. Next to the thrones the king and queen were sitting on, Law could see the two guys he had been so rude to earlier. They stood there next to the king and the queen and Law could easily understand why. So those idiots had been the princes? Well… this was awkward.

"Our sons have now decided who they want to marry", Donquixote Homing spoke kindly as always, smiling in his gentle way. One of the princes had smiled in the same way. "Unfortunately, they have chosen the same wizard and we will therefore ask this wizard to show himself when we call his name. Trafalgar Law, could you please step forth?"

Law felt how the world around him froze. Wait. They couldn't be serious right? Why on earth would they choose him? He had desperately tried to shake them off and everything! Why were wizards and witches so attracted by his rude behavior? No, more importantly, why could he never be kind? That way, they would all back off and leave him alone. He already knew that from before.

"I'm here", Law said and stepped out of the crowd he had been standing in. This was the worst situation ever. He felt how the wizards and witches around him eyed him with envy and curiosity.

"Now we will let my sons speak for themselves", Homing said.

"Law, if you choose me, you will be the next king of Dressrosa", Doflamingo smirked in a self-confident way. "We will rein this kingdom together and I will treat you like you were my heart. I will give you as many healthy children as you want. You will get whatever you want, whenever you want. Keep in mind that I am one of the most skillful wizards of our time and can make most of your wishes true."

There occurred an awkward silence before Doflamingo spoke up again: "I will also _please_ you every day", the seductive tone made it very clear for everyone present what he meant. Law could see how the king gave the older prince a nasty glare for being so inappropriate and could hear how the wizards and witches surrounding him chuckled.

Everyone gave Law glances that indicated that they waited for him to reply to this seductive sentence. Honestly, he had no idea of what to say so he kept quiet. Doflamingo's smirk did not disappear and Law felt awkward under his lustful gaze. But then Rocinante awkwardly coughed into his fist, stepped forwards and flashed a characteristic, gentle smile.

"If you choose to marry me, you will get to build up the yet uninhabited Punk Hazard", Rocinante tried to act more humbly than his arrogant older brother and hoped that his calm behavior could charm Law. "We will build up a whole kingdom together. I will give you healthy children too, but will accept it if you don't want children. You will be treated as if you were an unborn dragon egg. I might not be as skilled as my older brother, but I am a powerful wizard as well. I will also build you a hospital so you could practice your healing skills whenever you want to."

There occurred a painfully awkward silence and Law hoped he could stab it. But silences weren't easy to stab without any spells, and Law was mostly specialized in healing spells.

"Okay, but the thing is, I don't want to marry either of you", he replied bluntly after a while of thinking.

Gasps spread around the entire building as everyone widened their eyes. The fairies stopped dead in their tracks while the queen nearly fainted. Homing looked at Law in disbelief while the two princes furrowed their eyebrows of shock.

"Then what do you wish to do with your life?" Homing asked, as if he just had been personally insulted. He was usually not haughty and arrogant, but right now he felt as if his sons hadn't been enough for this wizard, and wondered what Law could want so much that he had declined his sons like that.

"I just want to be by myself", Law replied.

"By yourself?! Do you even realize how dangerous that is!? Several witches and wizards have met their ends by spending century after century in loneliness! The same could happen to you!" it was known that the heart of a witch or a wizard could get dirtied and eventually lifeless by being completely alone. But Law didn't feel like spending his life with anyone, not even any pets. He liked being by himself.

"I don't care", Law replied, once again annoyed. By now, he really, _really_ wanted back home.

Homing seemed to be in complete shock of Law's words as he shook his head over and over again. Everyone seemed to mumble something bad about Law for the moment. Even the princes that had proposed to him looked distressed. The royal family exchanged glances worriedly and then excused them for a moment, asking Law to stay there while they left. They returned approximately ten minutes later.

"We propose a deal. You will be sent to the human world for one year. You will spend one entire year in the human world and you will be prohibited to use any kind of magic. We will provide you a home, a small sum of human money and some essentials to live with. But then you will have to survive on your own. We will also hire a wizard or witch, who has spent several years in the human world, to guide you and help you. During this time, every witch and wizard will be prohibited to lay any curses upon you. I also want to remind my sons that using love spells on another witch or wizard is strictly forbidden and punishable by death", Homing said. "If you manage to survive on your own for the entire year, we will believe that you are capable of living by yourself. If you do not manage, however, you will have to marry either of my sons. Do you accept this deal?"

"Yes", Law replied. He would do anything to avoid marrying someone for the moment.

"Now, in exactly one month, you will be moved to the human world. By then, you should at least have learnt the basics of that world. Well, do you have any preference for where you want to live?"

A big map of the Earth appeared before Law and he squinted at all the weird kingdoms in front of him. Egypt? Canada? France? What weird names. He didn't understand what England meant. Did it even mean anything? Humans were so weird. Eventually he just gave up and pointed at one random kingdom, hoping that it would be a nice place to live in.

"Then it is decided. In one month, you will be living in the human world."

When Homing said this, Law finally realized what he had done.

 _Oh shit…_

* * *

~Thanks for Reading~


End file.
